The Seven Saviors
by Nickynmh99
Summary: New Ravenwood student Courtney RubyHeart, enrolls in the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. She has been selected as one of the many saviors, featuring seven wizards of different magics on a adventure to defeat Morganthe. What will she find out? What will be the outcome? Who will she meet? Find out in this mind-twisting tale based off the game Wizard101.


The Seven Saviors:

It was 7:00 am in the morning, I was just waking up, and I had to get ready for school. I was going to be in the 9th grade. I ran downstairs, to eat my breakfast on the table. On my way downstairs I tripped on the last step and went crashing down onto the floor; at that exact moment the floor beneath me opened up into a magical, portal that I found myself slipping into. I yelled at the top of my lungs as I fell; about three seconds later, I looked around and I found that I was in someone's office. "Welcome, young wizard!" The old man said. "How did I get here?" I said. "I am wizard Ambrose; you have been selected to enroll in the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts." Ambrose said. "Magical arts, but I don't have any magical powers." I said hoping I'd wake up from this bad dream. "Oh, young wizard, you are so much more capable of more than you know." Ambrose said smiling. "Before you go anywhere, you should take the test to find out what kind wizard you are." Ambrose said. "What is more important to you?" Definitely being a part of a winning team. "Which is the most powerful?" Volcano of course. "What is your favorite class?" Reading and writing, math is complicated. "What is your favorite season?" Summer, it's warm and there's no school. "What is most important to you?" Definitely cooperating with others. "What is your favorite animal?" Dragons, I've loved them ever since I was a little kid. "What is my favorite gem stone?" Ruby, my birthstone. All of a sudden the test disappeared and flew into Wizard Ambrose's hands. "Well, congratulations young wizard, it appears you're a wizard of fire!" Wizard Ambrose said smiling. He then had handed me a schedule. "This tells you you're classes, where you have to be, at what time, what colors fire students wear; it also explains each and every school so that you can choose your secondary school." Wizard Ambrose said. "Do I have to have a secondary school?" I said looking at Wizard Ambrose curious. "Well, it isn't mandatory, now head along now, you don't want to miss your first day with Professor Falmea." As I walked outside his office, I looked around, Wizard City was absolutely beautiful, they had many people hurrying along, many robes of different colors. As I walked through the tunnel to raven wood. I accidentally bumped into a girl about my age, wearing a green and tan robe. I guessed she was a life student around level 20. "Sorry, I'm so clumsy." She said stuttering. "No, it was totally my fault." I said. "Hi, my name is Courtney RubyHeart." I said. "Oh hi, I'm Vanessa IceThorn." "Nice to meet you." We both said at the same time. So, where is it that you have to go." Vanessa said. "I have to go to the fire school, could you point me there." I said. "Oh sure, just keep going straight and it should be right at the end." Vanessa said smiling. "Oh, thanks." I said. "See you around." I then had took off running, maybe Wizard City wasn't that bad after all. Once I arrived at the fire school, everyone then had turned around as I opened the door. Everyone was wearing red and orange, making me feel a little left out. "Oh hello, you must be our newest student!" Professor Falmea said. "Hi, I'm Courtney RubyHeart." I said. I could feel my heart beating really fast. She then had handed me red and orange robes. "This is why you are required to wear, every day, to fire class." She then had took me to my seat, I sat next to a boy with flaming orange hair, with purple eyes. "Hi, I'm Tyler FireTamer." He said. "Nice to meet you." I said smiling. We then had learned how to do the spells Firecat and Fire elf, and the day was over. As I was walking out of the class trying to find the way to my dorm, a mysterious hand grabbed me on the shoulder… To be continued


End file.
